August 14, 2014 NXT results
The August 14, 2014 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on July 17, 2014. Summary No. 1 Contender Tyler Breeze finally had his long-awaited showdown with NXT Champion Adrian Neville this week. Unfortunately for Prince Pretty, another Superstar stuck his nose into the proceedings, setting off a pier six brawl! Plus, two more teams fought their way into the semifinals of the NXT Tag Team Championship No. 1 Contenders’ Tournament! The makeshift pairing of Mojo Rawley & Bull Dempsey continued their quest for the NXT Tag Team Championship, taking on The Vaudevillains. Though they had a distinct size and power advantage over Aiden English & Simon Gotch, Mojo & Bull's fragile partnership crumbled during the match. They looked to be on the same page early on, but the two powerhouses kept tagging themselves into the match, leaving each other frustrated. The distraction left Rawley open to a Vaudevillain double-team maneuver, ensuring Gotch & English moved on in the tournament. After the match, a furious Dempsey assaulted Rawley, flattening him with the Bulldozer! Though the BFFs are no more, that didn't stop Sasha Banks from bullying Bayley backstage before their match. However, Sasha's teasing seemed only to motivate her happy-go-lucky opponent. Sasha took advantage of Bayley's anger at her, tripping her up in the ropes and pouncing on the attack. Though The Boss locked her in vicious submission holds, Bayley did not relent. She got her second wind, turning Sasha's spine-twisting crossface into a pin to earn the right to challenge Charlotte for the NXT Women's Championship! After the match, the champion entered the arena and raised Bayley's arm in victory and offered a reluctant handshake. The first round of the No. 1 Contenders’ Tournament came to a close as Sin Cara & Kalisto took on the new team of Wesley Blake & Buddy Murphy. The debuting team tried to keep up with the speedy luchadores, but were too slow. Murphy caught Kalisto off guard with a straight right hand to the jaw, though their reprieve was only temporary. Sin Cara & Kalisto dashed around the ring, neutralizing their foes with a flurry of high-flying offense, and earning their way to the semifinals of the tournament. After three months of waiting, No. 1 Contender Tyler Breeze finally stepped in the ring with NXT Champion Adrian Neville. The champion used his agility to dizzy Prince Pretty and catch him with a series of stunning kicks. However, when Neville went to take flight, Breeze saw an opening and tripped him, sending Neville crashing into the apron. Tyson Kidd soon made his way to the announcers’ desk to get a closer look at the action. Meanwhile, Prince Pretty looked to be in control of the bout, preventing Neville from going airborne. Prince Pretty threw everything he had at the champion, but Neville still had enough in him to kick out. When the match spilled to the floor again, Kidd made his way to ringside, only to get tagged with a superkick by Neville. The champion looked to be on his way to victory with the Red Arrow until Kidd knocked him from the ring apron, ending the bout immediately. The Hart Dungeon graduate attacked Neville until Breeze tackled him to the mat, furious that Kidd cost him the NXT Championship. Kidd & Breeze eventually put aside their differences and double-teamed the champion, until Sami Zayn rushed to the ring and cleaned house! Commentators *Tom Phillips *Renee Young *Byron Saxton Results ; ; *The Vaudevillains (Aiden English & Simon Gotch) defeated Bull Dempsey & Mojo Rawley in a WWE NXT Tag Team Title #1 Contendership Tournament First Round Match (3:05) *Bayley defeated Sasha Banks in a WWE NXT Women's Title #1 Contendership Match (8:15) *Sin Cara & Kalisto defeated Wesley Blake & Buddy Murphy in a WWE NXT Tag Team Title #1 Contendership Tournament First Round Match (2:45) *Adrian Neville defeated Tyler Breeze by DQ to retain the WWE NXT Championship (14:00) *Dark match: Sami Zayn & Adrian Neville defeated Tyson Kidd & Justin Gabriel Image Gallery 8-14-14 NXT 1.jpg 8-14-14 NXT 2.jpg 8-14-14 NXT 3.jpg 8-14-14 NXT 4.jpg 8-14-14 NXT 5.jpg 8-14-14 NXT 6.jpg 8-14-14 NXT 7.jpg 8-14-14 NXT 8.jpg 8-14-14 NXT 9.jpg 8-14-14 NXT 10.jpg 8-14-14 NXT 11.jpg 8-14-14 NXT 12.jpg 8-14-14 NXT 13.jpg 8-14-14 NXT 14.jpg 8-14-14 NXT 15.jpg 8-14-14 NXT 16.jpg 8-14-14 NXT 17.jpg 8-14-14 NXT 18.jpg 8-14-14 NXT 19.jpg 8-14-14 NXT 20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * #111 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #235 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events